


Don't Ignore the Signs

by Estellestafford



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Arrested Derek, Arrested Stiles, Big Brother Derek, Big Sister Erica, Cop cars are romantic, F/M, First Date, First Love, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Multi, Romance, Sort Of, Stiles style of, Still in beacon Hills, alternative universe, meet cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-01
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-25 09:18:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13831149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estellestafford/pseuds/Estellestafford
Summary: Derek moves back to Beacon Hills. He falls in love with an adorable man who happens to have a red and blue glow to him.OrDerek still manages to get arrested and it is totally Stiles' fault.





	Don't Ignore the Signs

**Author's Note:**

> Alternate Universe, Issac is Erica's little brother, and pretty much all the characters from season 1, 2, are here.

Don’t Ignore the Signs

Derek just got back into Beacon Hills a few weeks ago. He stayed in New York with Laura after their family had died. Then Laura gotten married and Derek found Cora, who was completely a lost soul. Derek could not burden his older sister again like that, she needed her own life and Cora well…he needed to do this. So he taken in Cora, but she constantly gotten into trouble up until her last year in middle school. And he soon realized that this was not a place to raise his little sister. Laura reminded him of the property of Beacon Hills that it needed to be dealt with, that she never had the heart to sell it. Derek figured he could use some of the insurance money and the money he gotten over the years to do something with it.

Cora complained the whole way down, “I can’t believe your taking me back to this crappy place, talk about chilood trauma.”

Derek rolled his eyes and then sighed, “Not all of it was bad.”

Cora glared at him, but her face dropped when she noticed her brother’s distant sad expression, “Maybe not, but I was younger than you.”

“You still are.”

“And I don’t get why I can’t stay with Laura and Jason. She took care of you.”

“Exactly,” Derek gripped the wheel, “She needs a chance to live her own life.”

“So as usual you’re doing this because of your guilty.”

“Cora, it’s not just that. I want to do this.” He replied. “The house, closure,” He admitted, “And you, I want you to have a better life than Laura and I, she and both agreed this is best.”

“But my opinion doesn’t matter.” She crossed her arms.

Derek did not say anything else, just let out an exasperated sigh. There was no point in arguing anymore.

====^====  
Derek and Cora got settle into the house, and after just one week, Cora meets a boy. He was completely weary about it, and somewhat relieved. Because while she still complained how crappy the town was, she no longer gave any indication of wanting to leave. All she talked about was some boy named Isaac. She said he was cool, and that his older sister Erica was fun to hang out with too. She also was not sullen about hinting they should met. Derek was not interested in dating anyone.

But he does want to meet Isaac to guage what kind of boy he was. So he agreed to go to some kind of block party, that Cora swore up and down had no alcohol, he did not believe it.

He did go with one dish he knew he can make right, his chicken lasagna---Mom taught him how. It was his favorite, so she made him go over and over until he got it right. He sets the dish on the table and grabbed some punch, and some of the lasagna. And then looked for a tree to hide by.

“Unless you are planning on peeing here. The people are over there.” A voice broke through and he looked up to see amber eyes complimenting a teasing smile. He took in the lithe body and the stray mole or two.

“Yeah well, I’m not much for people.” The smile dropped and Derek suddenly felt an irrational sense of guilt.

“Derek,” He saw his sister coming toward him with a blonde and a mountain of man who looked look not bothered by the situation, but was still being dragged by the blonde curly haired girl. Cora dragged a curly haired boy. “What are you doing moping here?” His little sister’s glare was only half as intimidating as his, but it still got the point across.

He rolled his eyes, “Just enjoying the view.” He took a drink.

“Uh thanks,” The lithe man said, “but the view has a name, you can call me Stiles.” He held his hand. And Derek took a gulp, because he had to admit that was funny, but he rarely let himself laugh. He preferred to look intimidating, it force people to leave him alone.

“Stiles I don’t think he was talking about you.” The young blond boy piped up.

“Heeey!” He flailed his arms about, somehow miraculous holding onto his drink. “I’m perfectly capable of…” He took in Derek, and then he turned his entire body to take in the good looking man. He swore he heard angels. As he took in the tall, well muscle but not bulky, eyes of a kaleidoscope of color, dark and the stubble to match. Stiles wanted to let him run his chin all over his body. He tried not to let himself drool. Then the older man raised a dark brow in response and Stiles was brought back to reality and shook his head with a grin, “No you’re right. He is way out of my league.”

“But Stiles is so sexy,” Erica piped, “He has Bambi eyes, and not half bad…”

“Hey cat-woman” and then she smacked him in his ass.

“What…Ow,” He rubbed his butt with his long arms and Derek watched intently.

“Don’t whine, you baby.” She shoved him in the shoulders.

“I thought I was sexy.” He shoved back.

“You’re a sexy baby.” She countered.

“That’s disturbing,” Boyd said.

“Yep, babies are cute, too young to be sexy.” Stiles replied.

“Uh yeah,” Cora interrupted, “These people are weird but nice, so this guy, is Isaac.” She gripped his hand and gently pushed the boy toward her brother.

“Hi Isaac,” He nodded.

“Hi, Mr. Hale.”

Derek frowned, “It’s Derek. I’m not a father or old yet.” Or probably ever, was left unsaid.

“Uh no, I didn’t mean.” Isaac held his hand up in defense.

“Chill Zak, I wouldn’t want to be call Miss Reyes either.” Erica interrupted as she rubbed her brother's head who glared up at her.

“Let’s take a walk Isaac,” Derek suggested.

He raised his brow at her, and she narrowed hers. There was various moments of their brows communicating for several minutes and everyone watched, fascinated.

Until Cora let go of Isaac’s hand “Fine, but don’t kill him.”

“Whoa, that was impressive!” Stiles exclaimed, “I’ve never seen such complex communication done with just eyebrows before.

“What I miss?” a floppy brown haired guy came up behind with two gorgeous women in tow with their drinks.

“Everything, Derek here,” He pointed, “argued with his sister via eyebrows.”

“Thst's cool, by the way, don’t worry Isaac is a good kid,” Scott noted with a grin, wrapping an arm around Stiles’ neck,

“He is nowhere near as bad as Stiles was that age.”

“And only shares a little bit of crazy,” Stiles took another sip of his Dr. Pepper. Derek raised a brow, “Nope not denying it, Sheriff’s kid, I was and always will be into some kind of trouble. Sometimes it is little bad, and sometimes it is little good, and sometimes a little bit of both.”

“Why does that sound like something from Guardians’ of the Galaxy?” Derek inquired, and Stiles jumped a little bit and reached for him. Derek had been rather shocked, and not sure what to do when Scott pulled him off.

“Marry me.” Stiles declared in over dramatic joyous tone. “Anyway don’t kill the kid, Scott’s right.”

“Oh he’ll survive,” Erica waved it off, “I’m right here, I can get away with murder if anything happens to my little brother just so you know.”

“Me too,” Derek growled, and he stared her down, eyebrows and all.

Then he had Isaac give him the tour of the neighborhood.

“Dude!” Scott said.

“Wow,” Allison exclaimed.

“I can do something similar but it is classy.” Lydia noted.

“I don’t know,” Stiles said, “That was pretty hot.”

Derek came back with Isaac in one piece, who quickly took off with Cora without a goodbye. Derek could not blame him, he did use a bigger shovel than necessary to get his point across. He shrugged as Erica stared at him.

Then she broke out a smile. “So you didn’t scare him too bad, then?”

“No, he seems nice, just she’s my baby sister.” He shrugged.

“Yeah, I get,” She agreed. “So let me introduce to everybody properly, you know the guy who had hit on you, Stiles.”

“I was just fooling.” He waved his arm and his whole body seemed to move.

“No you weren’t,” Lydia held out a hand, “Lydia, this is Allison and Scott, my boyfriend and girlfriend.”

Derek blinked a couple times and then nodded as he accepted the fact, “Nice to meet you.” He held out a hand.

“Yeah dude that eyebrow thing you do is awesome.” Scott noted as he shook his hand.

“That eyebrow thing,” He raised them both and everyone laughed.

“So what you guys been up to before you came here?” Stiles asked.

“Just people watching.” Erica noted, “I got to keep ahead on the neighborhood gossip. It is how I keep them from blackmailing me.”

“Get more on them,” Stiles grinned.

“You guys are awful,” Scott noted with a slight disbelieving chuckle as he stepped back and forth.

They spent awhile talking, until Lydia and Scott went over to hang out with some of their other friends. Stiles began to drift around chatting with other people. Erica and Boyd ended hiding somewhere, no doubt to make-out. And Derek kept a reasonably safe distant from Cora and Isaac, monitoring hands and lips. The truth was, Cora was more hands on than Isaac, as the blonde glanced over at Derek and pushed away her hands several times.

The night was almost over when Cora came over, “Now that you see he is safe, almost annoyingly so,” She scowled and pouted at the same time. It was a Hale trait, “Can I go somewhere with him.”

Cora turned to leave with Isaac and as she had grabbed his hand he yelled more targeted at the blonde, “If she’s not home by midnight, I will chase you down.” He does not add and they will not find the pieces, because it was heard in the snarl.

After they had disappeared, he began to head toward his Camaro. When Stiles made his way back over to him. “Hey are you leaving?”

“Yeah, this is…” He tried to find the words. His shoulders were tensed, he was getting tired of all the noise and scents. He wanted to get out there now that Cora had left, but he did not want to offend Stiles either. Stiles with his moles and lips. And his charismatic-ally sarcastic personality.

“Not really your thing, I get it. Just playing the intimidating big brother, which I would say all you have to do is narrow those eyebrows of yours and every teenage by within a 15th block radius will follow you every command. I would too, but it’s a different reason all together,” He waggled his eyebrow and then he dropped his expression into a polite smile. “Well Lydia’s dragged Scott home already, no doubt to put his hands to good use.”

“You don’t have a filter, do you?” Derek asked, it was just too open wide there, their of course where other things he liked to be open wide. He shook his head, “because you might want to get that check.”

“Sexy and snarky,” Stiles was grinned, “Anyway, can you give a guy a ride? My jeep’s still in the shop. God,” He ran a hand through his hair and Derek took the sight of those fingers, “hope its fix before I have to go to work tomorrow.”

“Sure,” Derek agreed without much thought. If Laura was here, she would check his drinks and his eyes, believing he was drugged.

Stiles went on the other side of the car. Once he got in he announced, “So you know this car is sex on wheels, Have you had sex in this car?”

“No,” Derek answered.

“Huh,” Stiles looked at him thoughtful, not believing anyone could resist the opportunity.

“On top once or twice.” He smirked.

“Ahh, didn’t make it inside, got it,” He put a thumbs up and then looked at Derek as he started to drive, “though I imagine anyone who gets to sleep with you, be lucky to hold themselves back enough to make it near anything resembling a bed.”

Derek started the car, and Stiles did as he predicted, most of the talking. Derek answer some questions about New York, very little about his family. They only been driving for about ten minutes, but it felt pleasantly longer when Stiles spoke up at a four way. “Do you really want to go home?”

“Why?” Derek inquired, somewhat suspicious due to getting the impression that Stiles was very mischievous in nature.

“I know a place we can go.” Stiles said as he pointed to the left. Derek turned on his blinker.

“Okay,” He agreed.

Stiles gave him directions and Derek noticed the No trespassing sign, but he ignored it, assuming Stiles knew the owner of the property. There was a heavy scent of grapes. He could see a field of them near bye, but it was blocked off by a gate reading “Whitmoore vineyard.”

“What are we doing at in the middle of nowhere?” Derek asked as Stiles climb on top of the hood of his Camaro. He just had it waxed and detailed a couple days ago, but he should have half expected this when he had mention to Stiles about sex on top of it. He was surprised to find that Stiles just sat with his legs hanging off the hood and his arms behind him to support him and gazed up the stars.

“This is a very expensive car,” Derek said raising a brow.

“Oh I’m getting the brows, oh no,” He pulled out some Southern Comforter from under his, “Relax,” he hung his feet over the hood, “No dirty shoe prints, now come up here. This is an awesome place to look at the stars.”

And Stiles pulled out some good old Southern comfort.

“And to get drunk.” He noted as he got on top of the hood. He did not bother to hang his feet off the car, just stretched out.

“Hey,” Stiles whined and then threw his legs back on the hood, and brought them closer to his body. “Anyway, sometimes I need to relax and I like it here. Also I just wanted to get you alone.” He gave a mischievous grin and turned to Derek.

“And for what reason?”

“Hey I’m not the suspicious looking one. I’m not a mysterious loner in town.” Stiles deepened his tone, he then waved at Derek’s face,“I don’t have the eyebrows to pull it off.”

“Yes, but serial killers tend to be more charming than people think.”

Stiles grinned, “It’s true, I probably be a better serial killer seeing as I was able to get you alone.”

“Unless that’s what I wanted.” He said as he got in Stiles face in very deep voice.

“Oh God,” Stiles pulled back with a chuckle, “You are kind of creeping me out, but I like it.” He winked.

Derek frowned and pulled back, “That’s an odd thing to say.”

“Oh come on, I brought you here to get to know you okay, nothing more nothing less, well less clothing is optional, but only if you’re up for it.”

“I’m not.” His tone left no room for argument.

“Oh okay,” Stiles tried not to be disappointed.

Derek had barely met Stiles, but already felt like that tone was something he did not want to hear, “I want to get to know you, too.” That smile was back, and he could not help but smile a little back.

“So you want some,” He held up the bottle.

“No thanks.” He shoved it aside.

“Good for you, just say no. Anyway, so you used live here. I think I saw you a couple times, you were much more skinner, and had a lot less stubble.”

“I was 16 when I left with the rest of my family.”

“Because of, oh god, the fire that’s what, you’re crazy Ex took out half your family. Shit that was no…I’m so sorry.” Stiles kept mumbling and Derek had to admit he looked cute.

And he could smell the guilt but not pity, “It’s fine, just don’t feel sorry for me.”

“No I can’t, my mom, well there was only three of us you know. So when my mom died it was like a huge chunk of my world got taken away.”

Derek could hear the truth in what he said. He did not try to comfort the boy. He just listened to him. They sat there and they talked. Derek found himself talking about things he never thought he bring up.

“It was my fault…the fire.” He had confessed as he looked down at his fingers.

“Did you start it?”

“No,” he growled, who would ask a question like that and like that were just asking “how are you?”

“How is it your fault? The only way it can be your fault is if you actually started.”

“There was a girl…a woman actually she used me to get to my family.” He explained to him as he tried to hold back his fangs.

“Then it is STILL not your fault.”

“But…”

“Not your fault,’ He said it again, like it was fact and there was no point disputing it. And from what he could tell of Stiles, there really was not.

“Fine,” Derek stated with a shake of his head, he admitted defeat.

“Dude it really wasn’t, but I imagine it will take a while so hang around me, I’ll convince you.”

“Who says that I want to stick around?” He smirked.

“Ah, you are hurting my feelings.” He fake whined with a hang over his forehead in a dramatic fashion.

Maybe it was the blue and red lights that were causing a glow, but Derek was moved by Stiles' concern with having only met him today, he kissed him. And Stiles flailed a bit backward before Derek wrapped arms around him to keep from falling over.

Then they broke apart and Stiles almost feel off the car. Derek pushed him back into, Stiles face made a pleasant landing into his chest, “Whoa rock hard abs and….shit,” He looked over his shoulder, “Cops, hey dude we should get out of here.”

“I’m guessing you don’t know the person who owns this place.”

“I do,” Stiles gave an uneasy smile, “But I don’t have permission, exactly.”

“You mean you don’t have permission.”

“Okay yeah. Still we should run for it like I said.”

Derek raised a brow, “We be in more trouble.” He did not move just kept holding Stiles in his arms.”

“Dude, love your eyebrows, let’s run for it, now. We are going to look like a couple of losers just waiting for them to come.”

“And we won’t look guilty at all.” Derek deadpanned as he tightened his grip around Stiles waist.

“We are already guilty, we're trespassing Derek. But huh I like where I’m at.” Stiles gave up and snuggled closer.

And Derek sighed and shoved him off, “Heey,” He flopped off to the side, and Derek grabbed him from underneath and sat him up straight.

“If this is a reflection of what are sex life is going to be like. I think I’m going to like it.” Stiles winked.

Derek chuckled a bit, just as two officers showed up. Stiles let out an exasperated noise, “Not you, hey got a light.”

“Stiles you don’t smoke,” the other officer replied.

“So this is a common occurrence for you?” Derek asked as the other officer came over to put the cuffs on him.

“More common than you think.” The other with a shake, of his head and a smile as pushed Stiles into the car.

“This is police harassment.” Stiles stated, “I was just having a nice night out, Jordan.” As the man dragged him to the car.

"I bet," The other man grinned.

Derek found it interesting when they grabbed Stiles and heard Stiles say, “I wonder who won the bet this time.” Then they shoved him in the car. Derek had to admit that Stiles had beautiful eyes for a man, and lips well he had been thinking of them all night.

“So sorry about this, lousy first date.” Stiles replied as the other door was slammed shut.  

“Oh this was a date?”

“You two be quiet back there.” the other officer yelled.  

“Yeah,” Stiles replied, “You new?”

"None of your business." The guy snipped back.  

“And you,” Stiles look over to Jordan, “Just like embarrassing me, don’t you Parrish.”

“Just doing my job,” Jordan answered with a grin.

“Yeah sure, and you didn’t put any money on this.”

“What’s going on?” Derek asked looking at Stiles.

“Uh you are about to have the most awkward parent meeting ever.” Stiles explained.

“What.”

“Poor guy, goes on a date with a cute guy and ends up in a cop car,” Jordan teased.

“Don’t,” Stiles practically begged. “I’m sorry, dude,”

“Don’t call me dude,”

“If it helps this is the first time I’m arresting somebody other than Scott with him. He must really like you.”

\----^------

They are dragged into the station, into the Sheriff’s office. It was then he noticed all the pictures of a baby.

“I know exactly who to blame for this,” Stiles dad looked down and surprisingly it was Stiles he was looking at. Derek blinked. He was so used to people looking at him like he was a bad boy, just because he kept to himself, and wore a leather jacket, and there was that one fight, but they were picking on Cora. Though, she could her own normally, there had been four of them.

“Damn it, Stiles you just lost me another 50 bucks.” The sheriff pulled out money from his wallet.

“Oops,” Stiles smiled mischievously, no guilt there. “Who gets it?”

“Tara,” His father answered with a grimace as she came in and took it, “Thanks.”

“Sorry, dad,” he grinned, “Can you take these off now.”

Derek blinked a few times as he watched the exchange in disbelief.

“No,” his father answered.

Derek blinked a few times as he watched the exchange in disbelief.

“No,” his father answered.

“Oh come on,” He asked jingling the cuffs.

“Stiles every time you come home, I end up having to arrest you.”

“Not every time,” He grinned, “just mostly.”

“What’s going on here?” Derek wondered as he looked between the two. 

“You are meeting the parent, my dad.”

“Ah so you’re the poor boy, he convinced to give him a ride there, huh. You probably didn’t even know that wasn’t his property,”

Boy, that was surprising, Derek had not been called that in a long mostly something on the lines of hottie, or I wonder if he was a serial killer. “No sir, I was taking him home.”  
“Just throw me under the bus, you are lucky you are hot.”

“I think you were throwing him under the bus, by bringing him to Whittemoore winery. We both know you like to piss them off.”

“Not them just one in particular, and I wanted some alone time in a romantic setting. What’s more romantic then a vineyard.”

  
“How about the Italian restaurant up the street with a vineyard painted on the walls. It has the extra romanticism of being legal.” Then he sighed, and look over at Derek, “Well son we already got your car in the impound lot. They are not going to charge anything, seeing as this isn’t your fault. Anyway, you want to date my son I’m not even going give the shovel talk, considering,” then looked over to Stiles, “If you like this guy don’t over do it son, okay.”

“Oh so I’m getting the shovel talk,” Stiles rolled his eyes with a grin.

“Yep, the self-help one, where I threaten your life to save yourself from doing something you’ll regret.”

“Somehow that seems counterproductive.”

“Come on daddy O,”

“No, I ought to book you. You been warned a dozen times. I think I’ll just let you friend go.” He released brought out the keys.

“Come on dad, its our first date.” Stiles whined. Derek raised a brow.

“So getting me arrested was foreplay?” Derek deadpanned as rubbed his wrists. The sheriff watch the exchange unfold between the two of them.

Stiles winked, “If you want it to be, I’m kinky like that.”

“Next time, I’ll just get you arrested and leave you tied in the middle of nowhere. Will see how kinky you like it then.” He deadpanned.

“Sounds hot, like a sexy version of hide and sneak. Can whip cream be involved somehow?”

Derek sighed exasperated, “And yet with all this ridiculousness I still want to take you to dinner.”

“What!” Stiles look genuinely surprised, “I…really.”

“Yeah,” Derek looked over, “Mind if I take a pen and paper, for a second.” The sheriff nodded, and he wrote his number as Stiles watched in fascination. He had taken the guy out for the night, because he figure the guy would never talk to him again after this. Stiles knew he was annoying shit, but learned to live most part that most people considered him acquired taste and almost nobody stuck around to acquire a taste. So the whole watching someone write their number on a paper, has never been so fascinating.  
Derek then asked where to get his wallet and the sheriff pointed the way to where evidence lock up was.  
Then he promptly unlocked his son, “Go get tiger,” his father joked and Stiles rolled his eyes.

“We’ll talk about how that was the most awkward thing of this entire situation later,” Stiles waved off and dashed after Derek. He literally grabbed his hand and hazel eyes quickly turned to take him.

There was a big smile, a real one which reached toward the eyes.

“So is tomorrow okay,” Stiles asked, “Hey Jill, I need my things girl. Here’s a twenty, because I know you’ll have purposely lost them if I can’t."

“You are so right,” She grinned, “Here, and thanks, I was running low on gas, and here’s Derek’s”

“Thanks,”

“Yeah, so tomorrow,”

“Yeah,”

\----^----

They go on a date at Pig Pit, it’s the best barbecue in town, and Derek admitted reluctantly, that it was probably up there with his favorites now. They date for six months, when Derek applied to become deputy.

Everyone has good laugh at the irony, but he still gets it without problems.

\---^---

Derek has to arrest Stiles a couple times for minor things, like loitering, or getting a little too drunk at his best friend’s bachelor party. The sheriff purposely sent him, he thinks it was because the sheriff just mostly finds it funny, but also to keep Derek in check.

\----^---  
  
When Derek brought Stiles in for trespassing on that same property. He dropped to one knee and proposes in front everyone. Even the burly biker tried to keep from crying.

Stiles rolled his eyes, but said through the bars, “I suppose this is romantic for us and by the way yes I’ll marry you. Are you going to let me out, now?”

“Nope, got to file paperwork.”

“Ugh, but honey bear it stinks in here.”

“Keep calling me that, and I’ll make you pay your own bail.” Stiles flopped on the bench while Derek goes to work around the station, but he grinned. “I’ll have Jill bring you and your buddy some real food.”

“Love you babe.”

“Love you.”

 

 

And Derek really did, ever since the glow of the flashing lights from a cop car.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an apology for bad grammar, but I will be looking at my works from time to time to edit them. Thank you to those who are reading this, please leave Kudos if you liked it at all. If there are any long time Sterek fans, I loved to chat sometime, because I have nobody to gush to right now. Hey by the way Dylan O'brien's running style is my favorite thing about him, my husband finds it ridiculous but I find his flailing in all his movies adorable. I know weird huh? I do find him hot and just want to hug him to, but the running is my favorite thing lol. Well actually it just that he feels more real to me than most actors than do.


End file.
